Puppet
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: Albafica couldn't in anyway forget the outrage suffered by the specter Minos. He didn't know how, but he will take revenge...but he's not ready to find comprehension in the eyes of his enemy.Oneshot AlbaficaxMinos


**Author's Note:** Recently I started seeing the Hades' saga of Saint Seiya (The Lost Canvas) and could not pass up this pair. As I saw them I knew I had to do them a fanfic. Well, to Hades too, but wanted to match him with Minos, but I don't like to use characters in one couples and another so his most ardent suitor is Kagaho, but i don't know yet.  
I strongly recommend this series to fans of bishounens ... I can't help sighing when I see it (especially when Hades comes into play, he's too much) and has many potential partners for different fics: P

_Puedes leer este mismo fic en español buscándolo en mi perfil o por el nombre de "Marioneta"_  
**Disclaimer:** Of course none of the characters is my property, belong to whom they belong, but not me.

* * *

The Holy War was over, but still Albafica could not stop thinking about the torture he had endured at the hands of the spectrum of the Griffon.

- "Damn Minos. You are cruel and heartless. "

His thoughts had taken dark paths and reminded, once again, the calamities of his enemy ...

They were in the valley of the Demon Rose. His opponent had scoffed at him, wounding his pride.  
Now it was tied with invisible bonds, manipulated like a puppet.  
Minos smiled.

- "Aww. It's a shame I have to kill you, you are really a beautiful puppet. "

- "Tsk. You bastard. "

Albafica was shaking with anger and helplessness.

- "Don't say that. Those words do not stick with your pretty face. "

Albafica shuddered opening the eyes to feel the touch of the spectrum over his chin, making him raise his head.

- "Ahhh. Just imagine being my slave for ever I tremble with emotion. "

Minos stroked his face in a lustful way, and then tightened the strings, lifting from the ground and pulling his hair to leave his exposed neck, licked it, delighting in its flavor, so intoxicating that he could not resist biting like a vampire.  
Albafica was torn between the moans of pleasure that was trying to quell and the anger came from his outraged honor "That damn bastard was rubbing and all he did was whine like a pussy asking for more!?" What the hell was wrong with him!?

Albafica closed his eyes, trying to keep the harmful memories from his mind. His honor had been sullied by that bastard. He wanted revenge and wanted now.  
He had been at the mercy of that spectrum of devil and was now his turn to play with Minos as a puppet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After weeks of searching submerged between ancient manuscripts and books of obscure nature had finally found. The way to open the portal between worlds without causing Chaos in the House of the Living and bring back the specter of Griffin.  
For this, he had to be entrusted to the Dark Goddess Hecate, which could also be benevolent when he wanted to.  
She was the Guardian of the Passage between the two dimensions, although in theory served to Hades, she was the most "neutral" that one could be.

On the eve of All Saints, Samhain night he cried for her, and she listened, appearing before him in her most "charismatic" form: A young raven hair and deep purple eyes, so pale skin that was almost translucent .

- "I know what you want Albafica." She said with a wry smile .-" But I don't do business with the servants of Athena. "

- "Lady, I don't know what I can offer to you, but what is in my hand, provided that doesn't compromise the security of the world, I will give it."

- "There is nothing in your hand I want, knight of Pisces, but I can be generous. I'll remember my gift and when you own something that interests me, I'll ask for without reservation. "

- "So, this would be then. "

His whimsical nature was openly expressed, but as he knew, she would agree to his request.  
Hecate disappeared, and instead a dark cloud began to take the shape of Minos, the specter of Griffin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minos was alive again. He could feel it in every cell of his body, but how? Their Lord Hades had returned to the underworld to sink into lethargy.

He opened his eyes, wondering who would have risen him, and when he did, he started laughing.

- "I can't believe it! HAHAHAHAHA! _You_'ve brought me back to life!? Wanna be my puppet again?"

Albafica looked at him with a resolution in the deep dark of his eyes that made Minos blood run cold.

- "Now _you_ will be my puppet, Minos."

While saying this some thorny stems raised evoqued with the power of his Cosmos became tangled around the legs and arms of Minos, whose astonishment was increasing by minutes.  
Fully bound, Albafica pushed Minos, making him fall on the floor that was covered with blue roses.

- "I yet survived your Demon Rose, Albafica."

But as he stood there lying watching Albafica flowed from his shirt began to notice how his senses were blunted and blood flowed more rapidly.

- "Hmmm, what the hell is this?"

- "I've created especially for you. The aroma is opiate; also makes your blood pressure rise. "

Minos, who kept his eyes closed, felt how Albafica lay on him, his hair tickling on the sides of the torso were exposed while Pisces would get rid of his shirt, stroking his torso and his hardened nipples.

Minos moaned with pleasure and arched in search of more touches, but once he did, he opened his eyes, horrified by his own reaction, when he did was even more appalled to see the sadistic look on Albafica's: he had also seen how he reacted.

- "Now the tables have changed. Today _you_'ll be who pleases _me_.

Albafica bent on Minos at that time to kiss, a kiss that ended matching Minos and grew from a mere touch to a wild and passionate dance of warm wet tongues.  
When Albafica retired to look at Minos into the eyes of both was a deep and irresistible desire and a spark of understanding that both met immediately.

- "It's unbelievable. I've never found someone able to resist my poison. "

- "And I had never met anyone who had enough will to dominate me."

They looked at each other one more second and then the Albafica's thorny stems retired.  
Minos sat up and stroked his face with a renewed approval to Pisces. Albafica licked his lips.

- "Tell me, Minos have you ever made love in a field of roses?"

* * *

**Some notes:** Hecate is another Goddess of Greek mythology, also known in Druidic traditions and Wicca. It corresponds to the dark side of the Triple Goddess and represents wisdom own for this facet. Moreover, it is also the guardian of the gates of the Underworld, Goddess of the Seas and harpies, witches and other creatures associated with female magic.

Samhain (pronounced Sow-en) is the Sabbath that gave rise to the popular festival known as Halloween, is the night when the veil between worlds is lifted and honors the ancestors keeping a place at the table for them.


End file.
